A Thawed Heart
by that girl who likes almonds
Summary: What if Elsa was stopped, that day she ran from the ballroom on the night of her coronation? What if a certain Princess of Corona felt bad for her? Oneshot. Slight AU


**Authors note: First ever crossover story! I usually write Percy Jackson Fanfic, but I've got a secret love for Disney! Please read my short, one shot crossover!**

"What are you so afraid of?!" Anna shouted.

"I said, enough!" Elsa screamed and swept out her hand. Jagged fissures of ice exploded from the floor, razor sharp. Anna jumped back.

"Elsa?" She whimpered. Elsa stared at her hand in shock as if it just slapped her of its own accord. Cries of 'monster!' and 'Witch!' echoed throughout the ballroom. Elsa shook with fear, and made a dash for the door, but the Duke of Weaseltown's henchman barred it, forbidding her from leaving. Elsa stepped back, waving her hand.

"Get back! As your queen, get back! I do not wish to harm you." Elsa growled, and to her frustration, they didn't.

"We only take orders from the Duke." One said. Terrified, frost shot from Elsa's hand. The guards jumped back, leaving the doors free.

The doors! She could escape! Hiking up her extremely long cloak, Elsa ran down the hallway. She was so close to freedom-

-and someone tugged roughly at her arm. "Queen Elsa, wait!"

"Get back! I'd just hurt you!" Elsa cried, pulling her arm free. A new face darted in front of her; a women her age, with short choppy brown hair and green eyes. She had a pale pink dress and simple shoes. Her mouth was turned into a small, sympathized smile.

"I doubt it. I've almost drowned before and sang with ruffians. Take your worst shot." The lady said. Elsa stared at her in bewilderment. "What? Really, I don't want to hurt you! I'm different! I'm cursed with this!"

"Being born with magic isn't a curse. It's not evil, either. It's like a knife. If the welder is evil then the knife is used for evil purposes." She gestured to a small bench. "Come. Sit and tell me your story."

Elsa let her lead her over to a bench. "What's your name? I'm assuming you know mine.."

"Its Rapunzel." Rapunzel patted her hand. "What's your story?"

So, comforted by this strange girl, Elsa told her everything. About hurting Anna when they were younger, the trolls, being locked up in her room her entire life. At that point, Rapunzel snorted.

"I can relate. For eighteen years I was locked in a tower."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Rapunzel sighed, and pulled at a lock of her hair. "I used to have, say, magical abilities like you."

"Used to? Did you have ice magic like me?" Elsa asked, curious.

"Err, not exactly-"

"The Queen! The witch Queen! Get her! Throw her in the dungeon!" The Duke of Weasltown screamed. Rapunzel stood up, shaking with anger.

"She is not a witch and she is not getting thrown in any dungeon!" Rapunzel replied angrily. The Duke glared at her.

"Who is defending the witch queen?"

"Rapunzel, Princess of Corona." She said firmly. Elsa had vaguely heard of Corona, but the name had a surprising effect on the snobby Duke. He scoffed.

"Princess of Corona? Their princess went missing for two decades!"

"And returned." Rapunzel offered her hand to Elsa. "Come, your Majesty. I think we have a ballroom to attend to."

 **-X-**

Anna was talking to Hans. Elsa felt a stab of guilt for not giving them her blessing, but it was right; you couldn't marry a man you just met.

Rapunzel stayed next to her as they entered, and immediately the whole room fell silent. Elsa kept her unfree hand tucked into her sleeve. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Queen Elsa is not a monster." Rapunzels voice echoed everywhere. Everyone in the room could hear her. "She didn't mean to hurt anybody. It's not her fault she was born with magic."

"She tried to kill us!" The Duke wailed. Rapunzel scowled.

"She didn't mean to."

"All magic is evil! Destroy her!"

"No! No one is getting destroyed, and magic is not evil." Rapunzel said firmly. "I used to be magic. I had the ability to heal people and keep them young forever with magic hair. Is that evil?"

The Duke stared at Rapunzel in surprise and shrank back with his two guards. Elsa stared at Rapunzel. "Magic hair?"

"I'll tell you later." Rapunzel assured her. She raised her voice. "I will personally vouch for the queens safety. Will anyone stand with me?"

"I." A man appeared next to Rapunzel. He had brown hair and eyes and Rapunzel smiled gratefully at him. Elsa immediately pegged their relationship. Married, or engaged. Rapunzel looked out at the room. "Anyone else?"

"I."

Anna appeared next to Elsa. Elsa stared at her sister. She shut her out for years, denied her marriage; yet she was heartbreakingly loyal. Anna caught Elsa's eye and gave her a small smile. For the first time in forever, Elsa smiled back at her sister.

 **-X-**

Anna sat next to Elsa on the wooden pew. She kept pulling at the cuffs of her green dress and playing with a loose curl that escaped her fancy bun. Elsa grinned. It was the first wedding Anna had ever attended. She would've married Hans, hence they have a little more bonding time, but after the party he just disappeared without saying goodbye. Anna was heartbroken, but she ran into a kind handsome ice-seller.

Speaking of ice, Elsa was regaining more control of her powers. She still kept her hands hidden in gloves, but she was more sure of herself and kept the palace gates open more often. Anna was overjoyed to hear that.

Rapunzel and her fiancè (Elsa learnt his name was Eugene) stood at the alter, the priest behind them. Elsa and Anna helped arrange the wedding, since Rapunzel insisted. She also insisted on having the ring-bearers be a palace horse and a chameleon. Elsa didn't question that, since Anna's best friends were a reindeer and a magical talking snowman.

Anna nudged Elsa with her elbow and pointed. Elsa followed her eyes. The horse and chameleon dropped the rings and they bounced out. Looking panicked, the horse and chameleon ran out after it. Anna and Elsa had to stilfle laughs.

"And now, for the rings!" The priest announced. Everyone turned to the two animals and gasped at the sight. And what a sight it was!

The horse was wearing a dress, shoes, and hat, the chameleon perched on his head. From head to toe, they were drenched in tar. And they both looked like they ran around the kingdom! But two rings were in their mouths. Eugene edged forward cautiously and grabbed them. Trying to stifle looks, Rupunzel and Eugene slipped the rings on their fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Rapunzel grabbed Eugene and kissed him, sealing them together in a long life of happiness and marriage. Anna dabbed her eyes and sniffed as the whole room yelled in celebration.

"Now, who wants some cake?!" Someone shouted. Elsa glanced over and saw the horse and chameleon knock the cake table out of the room and had to smile.

 **Authors note: My first Disney story! That last part, by the way, is actually a Tangled short; if you want to watch it go on Youtube and search up 'Tangled Ever After.' It's hilarious! Ciao for now, Disney fandom!**


End file.
